


TRUST YOUR INSTINCT

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: NOT AFRAID [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: It's only been a few days since Lydia Martin was attacked by Peter Hale- who's now dead, and Mattera and Stiles had finally got together.Something wrong is now going on, there is a new creature, Lydia is going insane, and there is new principal who is related to the Argents





	1. 1: Omega

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I get dressed from the shower I had, and I blow dry my hair and I grab my jacket, that wasn't even mine, it was Stiles' jacket. I walk out of my room and I walk downstairs "Mom, I'm leaving!" I called**

**"Okay!" She called back and I leave my house to go to the hospital.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I made it to the hospital and I walk to where Lydia's room is and I see Melissa and Mr. Martin "Hey, Mr. Martin." I say in a somewhat cheery voice**

**"Hey, Mattera- wait is that your name?" He asked and I laugh and nod "Oh, is that your boyfriend?" He asked and pointed over at Stiles who is asleep in a chair and has a balloon tied to his wrist that says 'Get Well'**

**"Yeah, Why?" I ask**

**"He's been here all night." He told me**

**"Mr. Martin, He's been here all weekend." I say and I saw a nurse walk to the trash can where Stiles is**

**"You're dirty." Stiles said in his sleep and I walk over to him**

**"Stiles." I say but he doesn't wake up and I smirk and I leaned down and kissed his lips, which definitely woke him**

**"Welcome back to planet earth." I say and he sat up**

**"Oh hey." He said and kissed me as a greeting "When did you get here?" He asked with a yawn**

**"Just now." I say and he nods and I see the balloon is still attached to his wrist "The balloon." I mumble and he looks down at it and he tries to untie it from is wrist, and I smile and I help him**

**"Thanks." He thanked me and I smile**

**"I'm hungry you want to go get something?" I ask and he nods and I follow him to the vending machine and he pressed some buttons and I saw he wanted the Reeses Pieces, but the candy stopped moving when it was almost there "Oh boy." I say and Stiles started to hit the glass, then he was shaking it and it was obviously not working, and then he tried to pick it up "Stiles." I say and he tried shaking it again and it fell on the ground and I heard the glass shattering "Stiles!" I exclaim and he looked behind him to make sure no one heard that "You're lucky no heard that." I say and then I heard Lydia scream 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"Lydia?" Stiles asked and we started to run to Lydia's room, but it was hard for me, cause my shoes had heels on the bottom of them**

**"What the hell was that?" Melissa asked as we walked in the room, but me and Stiles pushed past Melissa and Mr. Martin and we opened the bathroom door and she was gone, and I turned off the water in case the tub overflowed, and Stiles tapped my shoulder and I looked over and I see the hospital window, she's gone and outside naked.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was Melissa and Stilinski as they were looking for Lydia, and Stiles is getting her gown for Scott so he track her "Naked? As in nude?" Stilinski asked and I roll my eyes No, she is wearing imaginary clothes**

**"I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing - optional." Melissa said**

**"All right, you checked the whole hospital, right?" Stilinski asked**

**"Every last corner." I say**

**"Nothing suspicious?" Stilinski asked and I shook my head**

**"Nothing. She just took off." Melissa said**

**"Alright, let's get an APB out on a 16 - year - old redhead. Any other descriptors?" Stilinski said and I see Stiles walk up to us**

**"5'3", green eyes, fair - skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde." Stiles said Wow**

**"Is that right?" Stilinski asked**

**"Yeah." Stiles said and Stilinski grabbed me and Stiles' arm and pulled us aside**

**"What the hell are you two still doing here?" He asked us**

**"Uh I just got here." I say**

**"Um, providing moral support?" Stiles said, well more like asked**

**"Uh - huh. How 'bout you provide your ass back home, where you should be." Stilinski said**

**"I can do that too." Stiles said and we started to walk out, as we walked out we saw the maintenance guys looking at the vending machine that Stiles knocked over and I laugh as we walked out.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk back to Stiles' jeep and I got in and Stiles gives Scott the gown Lydia was wearing "This is the one she was just wearing? I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott said**

**"Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles said and as we were about to leave I see Allison walk in front of us "Wow!" Stiles exclaimed**

**"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott asked**

**"I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do." Allison said**

**"I can find her before the cops can." Scott said**

**"How about before my father does?" Allison asked**

**"He knows?" I ask**

**"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs." Allison told me**

**"Search party." Scott said**

**"It's more like a hunting party." Allison said**

**"Get in." I say and she got in the jeep**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked Allison as we were driving to look for Lydia**

**"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."" Allison said**

**"What others?" I ask**

**"I don't know, they won't tell me that yet." Allison said**

**"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." I say**

**"Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles asked as Scott has his head out the window**

**"Take the next right!" Scott told him and Stiles turned right.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We ended up at the Hale house, where I still couldn't get Peter getting killed out of my mind "She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah, this is where the scent leads." Scott said and me and Stiles continued walking an I see a wire**

**"Whoa, hey, look at this. You see this? I think it's a tripwire." I say and I see Allison walk over to us and Stiles pulled it**

**"Stiles -" Scott said and I turn around and Scott is dangling**

**"Yeah, buddy. Oh." Stiles said and he turned around**

**"Next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it." Scott said**

**"Yeah, noted." Stiles said and we went to untie him**

**"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide. Go!" Scott told us and me, Stiles, and Allison ran behind a tree, and I saw it was Argent and his goons, but once we saw him leave we ran over there**

**"You okay?" Allison asked**

**"It's just another life - threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said and Allison went over to the thing that hangs the wire**

**"Stiles, Mattera, help me with this." Allison said and we went over to her, but the I see the wire go down and we turn around and see Scott standing there, damn him and his wolf powers!**

**"Thanks. But I think I got it." Scott said and I nod and Stiles and Allison stood there looking shocked, and Scott starts walking "Comin'?" Scott asked and we started to follow him.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{Next Day}**

**I walk to school with Stiles and Scott, and I had my hood up, cause I didn't really feel good this morning, it's not like I'm getting sick, it's just that I don't feel good, probably cause I haven’t got enough sleep in these past couple of days "She ate the liver?" Scott asked**

**"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, that's gross." I say, with no emotion in my voice**

**"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott said**

**"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self - control. Actually, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you." Stiles asked**

**"What do you mean?" Scott asked**

**"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" I ask**

**"Allison" Scott said**

**"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" Stiles asked**

**"Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you." Scott said to Stiles**

**"Yeah, but she was looking for - Jackson." Stiles said and I saw that dumb Porsche, and the douche that Jackson is get out of the car, and I make a disgusting face, and we walk into the school.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really need to stop being in the boys' locker room, but who really cares, Coach doesn't stop me "Let's go! I have an announcement. Gather round. Quicker! Danny, put a shirt on. Stilinski, that means you! Let's go, gather round. Listen up. Police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked. Now, it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked - I lost a testicle to exposure. Now, I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic "A" in my classes." Coach said and put a paper on the wall for people to sign to find Lydia, but me, Stiles, and Scott were talking to Jackson**

**"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" Jackson asked**

**"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be - you know, turning." Scott said**

**"Turning?" Jackson said**

**"Yeah. Turning." Scott told him**

**"Into-" Jackson said like he was stupid or something**

**"A unicorn. What do you think, dumbass?" I ask sarcastically**

**"Well, I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's gonna need help." Jackson said**

**"What do you mean?" Scott asked**

**"Oh, God, you've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws? Heh." Jackson said and walked off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We have a pop quiz in Chemistry and I hear Stiles starting to talk to me "Alright, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right." Stiles told me**

**"I know." I say to him**

**"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know." I say**

**"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski and Miss Delavinchie. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Harris said**

**"Can you even do that?" I ask**

**"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention lovebirds. You too, Mr. McCall?" Harris said as Scott tried to turn around to us**

**"No, sir." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles have been waiting for that stupid clock to set at 4:00 and when it finally did me and Stiles get up, well try "Sit." Harris said**

**"What? It's been an hour!" I exclaim**

**"My detentions an hour and a half." Harris said**

**"You can't do that." Stiles told him**

**"Oh - but I can. You see, Stiles, since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now - sit down, before I decide to keep you here all night." Harris and me and Stiles sit back down for another 30 minutes.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We finally got out of detention and we met up with Scott at the cemetery for Kate's funeral and I saw a very old guy "Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked and the guy looks over and we move over so he doesn't see us**

**"He's definitely an Argent." Scott said**

**"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean - what if they're the non - hunting side of the family? There could be non - hunting Argent's. It's possible, right?" I ask**

**"I know what they are. They're reinforcements." Scott said and I felt my shirt being pulled and I was pulled up by Stilinski with Scott and Stiles**

**"Ah. The three of you. Unbelievable. Pick up my tie." Stilinski said and Stiles picked up the tie**

**"Got it. Sorry. I know, I'm supposed to ask." Stiles said and Stilinski dragged us back to the car.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I lay my head on Stiles' shoulder as we wait for what Stilinski is gonna do with us "4 - 1 - 5 Adam." An officer said and I look at Stiles**

**"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4 - 1 - 5 Adam?" Stilinski asked**

**"Disturbance in a car." I mumble**

**"They were taking a heart attack victim - D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em." The officer said and we scooted up**

**"What - hit the ambulance?" Stilinski asked**

**"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere." The officer said and I look at them**

**"All right, unit 4, what's your 20?" Stilinski asked**

**"Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this." The officer said**

**"Open the door." Stiles whispered at me and I opened it slowly and quietly and we got out as quietly as possible.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We went where that officer said that ambulance was "What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know." Scott said**

**"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?" I ask**

**"I hope so." Scott said**

**"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked**

**"No, I got it." Scott said**

**"Just - I just need you to find her. All right? Please, just - just find her." Stiles said and I look down and I smile, he still cares for her**

**"I will." Scott said and he ran off and Me and Stiles moved up and I see Stilinski and I sigh and we walk up to him, and I turn my head and I see Lydia**

**"Lydia? Lydia? Lydia!" I call out and Stiles looks over**

**"Well - is anyone gonna get me a coat?" Lydia asked and she moved her arms, and probably everyone can see her boobs, and I look at Stiles and he tries to get his dad's coat off of him, and he just falls 'Are you serious?' I thought**

**"I'm not getting him up." I say**

**"Jesus. Yep, here you go." Stilinski said and gave Lydia his coat.**


	2. 2: Shape Shifted

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott said as we walked in the locker room**

**"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like us?" I ask**

**"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott said**

**"You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me and Mattera, so yes, I'm still locking you up." Stiles said as we went to his locker**

**"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." Scott said**

**"Okay, We're aware of how good things are with Allison." I say**

**"They're really good." Scott told me**

**"I - thank you, We know." I say**

**"I mean, like, really good." Scott said**

**"Alright, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." I begged**

**"Alright, did you two get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, much better." Stiles said and he opened his locker and the chain started to fall out, and let me tell you, it took forever! I see Coach walk over to us as it was still falling, but it finally stopped**

**"Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So - I'm gonna walk away." Coach said**

**"That's good. That's a wise choice, coach." Stiles said and we bent down to pick up the chain**

**"You okay? Scott." I say**

**"There's another. In here, right now." Scott said What?**

**"Another what?" I ask**

**"Another werewolf." Scott said Holy god!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was." Scott said and I sat with them at the benches out on the field as they were getting their gear on**

**"What if you can get him one - on - one? Would that help?" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah." Scott said**

**"Okay. I think I got an idea." Stiles said and ran off but when he ran back he had a big stick for the goalie**

**"I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day." Stiles said**

**"But I hate playing goal." Scott said**

**"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea." Stiles said and I smile, I knew what the idea was**

**"Oh. What's the idea?" Scott asked and I roll my eyes**

**"I seriously don't understand how you survive without us sometimes." Stiles said and Coach blew the whistle which means to get on the field**

**"Okay, see you after practice." Stiles asked**

**"Yeah, but wait." I say and he nods and I kiss him, and once we pull back he says**

**"Coach might be looking at us." Stiles said and I smile**

**"I don't care." I said and I kiss him again and we stay like that for a couple of seconds until I hear coach blow the whistle**

**"Mr. Stilinski! Stop kissing your girlfriend and hurry your ass!" Coach yelled and we laugh and Stiles puts his helmet on and goes out on the field. Scott has abandoned the goal 3 times knocking people down to check if they're the other werewolf, and I face-palm and I run onto the field, even though I'm not allowed but who cares**

**"Stilinski, Mattera, what the hell is wrong with your friend?" Coach asked us**

**"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven." Stiles said and I chuckle awkwardly**

**"That's interesting. Let's fire it up." Coach said and I look at the kid in front of Stiles and he was breathing heavily like growling almost- yep that's him. I see the kid run and I see Scott run out of the goal and he knocks him down, and I see the cops come on the field**

**"And your dad's there." I say and Scott walks over to us and pulls us aside**

**"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott said probably listening to the conversation**

**"Are they saying he's a suspect?" I asked**

**"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asked**

**"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles said**

**"Like, overnight?" Scott asked**

**"During the full moon." Stiles says**

**"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked**

**"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good." I said**

**"Stiles, Mattera, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah." Me and Stiles both said**

**"He does." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting in a chair that I pulled up to Scott and Stiles' desk, and I was not supposed to do that but who cares? "Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked**

**"Peter told us that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles said**

**"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked**

**"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness.” Stiles says and then he turns to Danny who was behind us “Wait. Danny. Where's Jackson?" Stiles asked**

**"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Danny said**

**"What? Why?" I ask**

**"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny said answering**

**"Witness." Scott told me**

**"We gotta get to the principal's office." Stiles said**

**"How?" Scott asked and I tore off a piece of paper from my notebook and I rolled it up in a ball**

**"Everyone please turn to page 73." Harris said and I threw it at Harris' head and I felt proud and Harris turned around "Who in the hell did that?" Harris asked, and I pointed at Scott, Scott pointed at Stiles, and Stiles pointed at me, which got us all sent to the principal's office, not my best idea, but hey I got us there.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Stiles' dad walk out and Stiles picked up a magazine and put it in front of his face to make sure his dad doesn't see him, but he already saw him "Hi, Scott. Hi, Mattera." Stilinski said**

**"Hi, Stilinski." I say**

**"Boys and Mattera. Come on in." The principal said but it was Allison's grandfather 'Shit!' I thought and we walk in the office**

**"Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Miss, Delavinchie. Good grades, no absences, track star. Mr. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse." Gerard said**

**"Oh, actually I'm already -" Stiles said but Gerard cut him off**

**"Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." Gerard said**

**"We were dating but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other - At all." Scott said and I roll my eyes**

**"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth.” Gerard told Scott and he looked over at me “And Mattera, if you keep rolling your eyes they will become stuck like that." Gerard said and I grew more mad, what an asshole**

**"Just a hard breakup." Scott said**

**"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." Gerard said**

**"Heh, is that so?" I ask**

**"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Gerard said and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles got out of detention and it was nighttime, yeah thats right Harris kept us there for hours and we called Allison "Hey, sorry, Harris literally just let me and Mattera out of detention. Literally. And he had our phones the whole frickin' time." Stiles said**

**"Well, we need to do something right now. They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out." Allison said**

**"Wait, what guy?" I ask**

**"He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy." Allison told me and I look at Stiles**

**"They're sending him to the station for Isaac." Stiles said**

**"He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um, like a carving or something." Allison said**

**"Box? Carving? What was it?" I ask**

**"Hold on, hold on. It's in one of these books. I'm taking a picture. Did you get it?" Allison said and we look at Stiles' phone for the picture and it was Wolfsbane**

**"Yeah, wolfsbane." I say**

**"What does that mean?" Allison asked us**

**"It means they're gonna kill him." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were driving to the station and Stiles called Allison again and I put her on speaker "Hey, did you slow him down?" I ask**

**"You could say that." Allison said I personally think she shot him with an arrow**

**"All right, well, uh, we're headed to the station right now." Stiles said**

**"Where's Scott?" Allison asked**

**"Isaac's." I say**

**"Does he have a plan?" Allison asked**

**"Yeah, but not a very good one. And unfortunately we don't really have time to come up with anything better." I say and I hung up and I put his phone down and I lean forward in my seat, and I saw the moon and how big it was.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it to the station and I guess we had to pick up Derek "Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles said and I leaned forward to look in the window**

**"I'll distract her." Derek said Oh no**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there." Stiles said and put his hand on Derek's shoulder and Derek looked at him**

**"I'm taking my hand off." Stiles said**

**"I was exonerated." Derek said**

**"You're still a person of interest." Stiles said**

**"An innocent person." Derek said and I widened my eyes and laugh**

**"An - you? Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What's your plan?" Stiles asked him**

**"To distract her." Derek said**

**"Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face?" I ask him sarcastically**

**"Heh, by talking to her." Derek said**

**"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked and Derek said nothing**

**"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles asked him**

**"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek said and I shrug and we all get out and walk in the station.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Of course Derek had to go flirt with the Deputy "I'll go." I whisper and I sneak past them, and I go to find Isaac, until I was stopped by somebody "Oh. Uh, just looking, um." But I cut myself off when I saw the pieces of wood in his leg "Oh shit." I say and I went to run but I got pulled back my hair and he put his hand on my mouth so I couldn't scream, and I saw he had a syringe in his other hand "Get off me!" I scream but it was muffled, and all you could hear was my muffled whimpers, and I saw the fire alarm and I raised my hand and I pulled it and I heard the alarm go off, and I felt myself slipping underneath the guy's grip and I fell, and I saw Isaac nowhere, until he attacked the guy, and I backed up to the wall, scared out of my fucking mind, and I saw Isaac break the guys arm, and hit the guys head against the wall, and I see Stiles and Derek run in, and Stiles looked at me and ran to me and hugged me and I started to cry a little, and I saw Derek step on the syringe and Isaac went to attack us "No, Isaac!" I yell and Derek just growled at him and Isaac backed off**

**"How did you do that?" Stiles asked**

**"I'm the alpha." Derek said and he took Isaac and left**

**"Mattera, I'm so so so sorry, I shouldn't have let you done that." Stiles told me and I shook my head**

**"No it's okay." I say**

**"Can you stand?" He asked and I nod and I stood up and he put his arms around me and pulled me close to him, and I saw Stilinski walk in with other officers, and they look between us and the guy on the floor and I look over at the guy**

**"Uh, he did it." Stiles said and I chuckle and I lean my head back into Stiles' chest. Oh how I love this boy.**


	3. 3: Ice Pick

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**Oh how, oh how- I hate P.E. We have to rock climb and it's just a pain in the ass. I see Scott and Allison climbing, and I just saw Allison kick Scott's leg and he falls, and Coach laughs "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right? All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall." Coach said and I see Stiles and Erica climb the wall, and I see Stiles climb it and jump down no problem 'Hmm!' I thought and I saw Erica just sat there 'Shit, I forgot she was epileptic!' I thought "Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked and I facepalmed**

**"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said**

**"Erica." Coach called**

**"I'm fine." She said**

**"Erica, you're not fine, come on down." I say but she didn't listen to me**

**"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison told him**

**"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you. Come on. See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." Coach said as Erica got off the wall, and people were laughing at her 'What a bunch of assholes.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I already changed back into my clothes in the girls locker room, and I was in the boys locker room, with my boyfriend and Scott "Listen up. Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number." Coach said**

**"Isaac?" Scott asked**

**"It's Derek's problem now." I say and we walk to Scott and Stiles' locker**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?" Stiles asked as he changed back into the shirt he was wearing this morning**

**"I don't know. That thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather. All this stuff happening with Derek, I just - doesn't feel right." Scott said**

**"No, you're not backing out. Do you wanna know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles! Stiles wants to have a good time - Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions. Are you even listening to me? What - what is that?" Stiles said and I saw Scott's hands shaking, and he ran to the gym and I see Erica try climbing the wall, but then I saw she was having a seizure, and she let go of the rocks and Scott caught her before she hit the ground and me, Stiles, and Allison ran to her**

**"Put her on her side. Put her on her side. How'd you know?" Allison said**

**"I just felt it." Scott said 'Oh my god.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Boyd and me and Stiles sit next to him "Boyd. You got the keys?" I ask and Boyd held out the keys to ice rink**

**"This isn't a favor. It's a transaction." Boyd said**

**"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." I say and I went to grab the keys but he wouldn't let go of them "Boyd." I say**

**"I said 50." Boyd said and I sigh and i look at Stiles**

**"Really, I - I remember 20. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember 20. I remember that distinct "twa" sound, "twa - enty."" Stiles said and put out $20**

**"I said fifty. With the "fa" sound. Hear the difference?" Boyd asked**

**"Uh-" Stiles said but he got cut off**

**"If you can't, I can demonstrate some other words with the "fa" sound." Boyd said and I snort**

**"Uh, no, n - no. I think I'm recalling it. Now. Maybe I just got it confused with - For - ty." Stiles said and put out 20 more dollars but he still didn't give us the keys "Come on, man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep that I drive?" Stiles asked**

**"You seen the piece of crap bus that I take?" Boyd asked**

**"Good point." I say and Stiles gave him 10 more dollars which made 50 and Boyd smiled and held out the keys and I smiled sarcastically "Give me the damn keys." I say and I take them and I walk over to the table Scott is at "Bingo." I say as I put the keys down**

**"Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked and Scott nodded and we all look over and we this girl walk in and it was Erica, who was in heels, a leather jacket, a white shirt, and a very short skirt. Lydia walks up to this table and asked**

**"What - The holy hell - Is that?" and I look at her**

**"Lydia, it's Erica." I say and me, Stiles, and Scott get out of our seats to follow her, and I see her get into a car and I saw it was Derek 'Oh my fucking god!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I got the keys and unlocked the door, and I turn on the lights and we went to get our skates and I sit with Stiles, and I tied my skates and I was freezing "Could it be any colder in here?" I ask trying to warm myself up and I see Stiles pull a orange shirt out and I felt my heart tense "Stiles, that's orange." I say**

**"Yeah?" He asked**

**"Orange, was my dad's favorite color, and I used to wear orange every year on his birthday." I say and he looked shocked and he put it away**

**"Sorry." He said and I shook my head**

**"That was two years ago, I'm over it." I say, and I see Stiles pull the Reeses out of his backpack and hold it up and I smile and I take it from him, and I open the package and pick one and I start to eat it**

**"Right, you know, um, sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination, you know, like two people together - Who nobody ever thought would be together ever." Stiles said and I look over at Allison and Scott**

**"No, I can see that." I say**

**"You can?" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah. They're cute together." I say and he looks over at Scott and Allison, and he looks over at me and I laugh "I'm kidding." I say and I kiss him**

**"Okay, are you two gonna have sex, or we gonna skate?" Lydia asked and we pulled back and looked at her**

**"We can do option number 1." I say and Stiles looked at me "Kidding." I say and he sighed in relief and I roll my eyes, and we go on the ice to skate and I see Lydia and she was amazing like she was spinning and shit "Well? Come on." I say and I grabbed his hand and we started skating, but then I hear Lydia screaming and we went to her, to calm her. What the hell is wrong with her?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking the cafeteria and I didn't see Boyd and I went over to Scott "Scott. Do you see that?" I ask**

**"What, it's an empty table." Scott told me**

**"Yeah, but whose empty table?" I ask**

**"Boyd." He told me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'm going to go to the ice - rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it? What?" Scott asked Stiles**

**"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" Stiles said**

**"We can't do that." I say**

**"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind." Stiles said**

**"Can you not, talk about how good Erica is right in front of me?" I ask**

**"Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asked 'Huh, I didn't even think about that.' I thought**

**"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Stiles told him**

**"They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible." Scott said**

**"All right, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this new - found heroism is making me very attracted to you." Stiles said and I laugh**

**"Shut up." Scott said**

**"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels." Stiles said as I pull his hand away from Scott.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, Boyd? Hey, Boyd? It's Stiles and Mattera. Oh - wow." Stiles called but when we turned around we saw Erica**

**“What are you doing here, Stiles and Mattera?" She asked**

**"Uh, nothing, I was just looking for, um -" Stiles said but Erica cut him off**

**"Boyd?" She asked**

**"Yeah. Yes. Boyd." I say**

**"You know what you're doing right now that's kind of funny? You're only looking in my eyes." Erica told Stiles who is really trying not to look at her boobs, and they are about to pop out of her shirt**

**"That's funny?" Stiles asked**

**"Well, yeah. Because it's that kind of look where you're trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes, but you want to, don't you? You want a nice, long, hard - Look." Erica said getting close to him, which only made me more mad than I was already**

**"Not really. No." Stiles said**

**"Oh. So it's just my eyes?" Erica asked**

**"Yes. You have beautiful eyes." Stiles said and I was just glaring at her**

**"I have beautiful everything." Erica said and I scoff what a cocky bitch!**

**"And a new - found self - confidence. Congratulations, Erica. We should get going." I say and we were about to walk but she stops us**

**"You're not going anywhere." She told us**

**"Why not?" Stiles asked and she showed us the thing that was in the jeep**

**"You're having car trouble." She said and whacked Stiles in the head with it, and I grew pissed**

**"What the hell did you that for?" I ask her really pissed off**

**"You know what Mattera, I've had enough of you." She said and whacked me with it as well**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I woke up in a dumpster with Stiles, and I had a pounding headache, and I knew why we were here "Bitch." Stiles said**

**"I'll be happy when she's dead." I say and I got out of the dumpster.**

 


	4. 4: Abomination

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Stiles, I'm supposed to be home, can we hurry this up." I ask and he nods and we walk over to the mechanic**

**"Hey! Hey? Wh - what do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter." Stile told him**

**"Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has got to be replaced here." The mechanic said**

**"Why do I get the feeling you're slightly over - estimating the damage?" I ask**

**"It's probably gonna run you around like twelve - hundred parts and labor." Mechanic told me**

**"Are you serious?" I ask**

**"Are you kidding? This thing doesn't have a catalytic converter. And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is." Stiles said**

**"Do you know what a limited slip differential is?" Mechanic asked and I sigh**

**"No-" Stiles said**

**"Yeah, coming on more like fifteen - hundred." Mechanic said and I scoff**

**"Okay. Just finish. I'll be back here, seething with impotent rage!" Stiles said as we walked back to the shop, but Stiles put his hand on the doorknob and it has something white and gushy, and I laugh "Oh. Nice. It's real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running here." Stiles told the mechanic and of course I had to my hand on that so I did and wiped it off on my pant leg, and I look at the picture on the wall and I saw he was on the Lacrosse team at Beacon Hills,**

**"Figures." I say and I pull out my phone to text my mom I was gonna be late, but I couldn't move my fingers "Stiles, I can't move my hands." I say**

**"Me neither." He told me, but I couldn't feel anything**

**"Stiles, I can't feel anything in my body." I say and I drop my phone and I fall on the ground, and Stiles followed me as well, Oh my god, I think we're paralyzed 'Let's hope to god this isn't permanent!' I thought, and I see a lizard thing and it was huge and it had claws**

**"Call the cops." Stiles said and I look at him, Huh I guess I can only move my head**

**"I would if I could." I say and I see the mechanic about to get crushed, so I reach for my phone, even though I couldn't move my arm, and I started to press the buttons, 9-1-1. But I saw the mechanic get crushed, and I saw that lizard thing growl at us, and I felt tears leave the corner of my eyes**

**"9 - 1 - 1, what's your emergency?" The operator asked**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I told you, I just - Me and Mattera walked in and we saw the jeep on top of the guy, that's all." Stiles said, and I felt my hair going from damp to wet in a about a matter of seconds**

**"What's wrong with your hands?" Stilinski asked us, and I wiggled it**

**"Nothing. Can we just get out of here now?" Stiles asked him**

**"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me -" Stilinski said**

**"You think we're lying?" I ask**

**"No, of course not. I'm just worried about you two. Now, if you saw someone do this, if you're afraid that maybe they're gonna come back and make sure you don't say anything about it -" Stilinski said**

**"We didn't see anything. At all. Can we go now please?" Stiles asked**

**"Sure. But not in your jeep. We're gonna have to impound it. Sorry kid, evidence. I'll see you at home." Stilinski told him and I laugh**

**"All right, well, at least make sure they wash it." Stiles told him and I saw my mom pull in the parking lot**

**"Want a ride?" I ask and he shook his head "Okay." I say and I kiss him and I walk to my mom's car, and I get in and she started to drive home.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you. I love you more than - oh, my God. I can't - You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate." I over hear Stiles say as I was walking over to them**

**"What in the holy hell, are we talking about here?" I ask as I sit down**

**"Mattera. I need your help." Scott said**

**"Ugh, why me?" I ask "Come on, you're the only one that we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked**

**"Yes! Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss?" Stiles said**

**"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book." Scott said**

**"He probably means a bestiary." I say**

**"What?" Scott said**

**"A bestiary." I say**

**"I think you mean bestiality." Scott told me**

**"Uh, no pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." I say**

**"How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff." Scott asked**

**"Okay, you're my best friend, Mattera's my girlfriend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of ours." Stiles said**

**"Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is -" Scott said but I cut him off**

**"And who." I say**

**"We need that book!" We all say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I think you mean -" Allison told me and I sigh**

**"No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." I say**

**"Okay, um. Can you describe this thing?" Allison asked us**

**"Uh, it's probably like a book. Old, worn." I say describing the book**

**"Like, bound in leather?" Allison asked and me and Stiles ran to find Scott**

**"Yes. Seen her grandfather. With a book like that." Stiles said and Scott nodded and we ran back to her**

**"Where. Does he. Keep it?" Stiles asked out of breath**

**"In his office." Allison said and we ran back to Scott, and Stiles ran into the lockers as we met up with Scott**

**"She says. Has to be. Office." Stiles said really out of breath by now, and we ran back to her, and he had to use a inhaler to get his lungs back**

**"You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years." I say**

**"My parents check every call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it." Allison told me**

**"All right, can you get the book?" I ask**

**"Not without his keys." She said to me and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit with Stiles at the bleachers and I was wearing Stiles' jacket and I see Coach walk to us "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" He asked**

**"Eddie Abramovitz, Coach. They call him The Abomination." I said**

**"Oh that's cute." Coach said and I see Allison wearing her grandfathers jacket, and I see her pull out the keys and I grab them and I give them to Stiles and we started to run back into the school, but then I have like a memory attack- you know when something bad happens and the memories come back to haunt you? Well that's been happening to me, ever since the incident with that deputy. I get a really bad headache, like a migraine, I thought there was gonna be blood coming out of my nose, and I start to cry a little, because it hurt so freaking bad!**

**"Mattera, what's wrong?" Stiles asked me**

**"Uh, nothing, you shouldn't have to see me like this." I say, trying to pull myself together "Mattera, I don't care, I think you look even more beautiful when you cry." He told me and I nod and I feel that headache go away, and I took a deep breath and I started to follow him again**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I get into the office with Stiles and I see Erica and she puts me in a choke hold "Book, book, book. Oh m -" Stiles said**

**"Hello, Stiles. Is this yours?" Erica asked mentioning me**

**"Let her go." Stiles told her**

**"Fine, she's too tacky for me." Erica told him and threw me over to him, but she grabs onto Stiles' ear and drags him to the swimming pools and I saw Derek with a basketball**

**"Stiles. Mattera." Derek said**

**"Derek." I say**

**"What did you two see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked us**

**"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting.” I say and Derek stuck in his claws in the basketball he was holding and it lost all of it’s air**

**“Holy God." Stiles said**

**"Let's try that again." Derek told him**

**"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I've got somebody I really need to talk to” Stiles says trying to stall, until Derek came up to us “All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too.” Stiles continued, and I look at their faces and they looked terrified “Are we good? What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about." Stiles said**

**"Run!" Derek said and I turn around and I see the thing, wow it's uglier when I see it up close**

**"What do you mean run?" I ask and I saw his neck "Derek your neck." I said and he just collapsed 'Ha sucker!' I thought, me and Stiles caught him and we started walking**

**"Hey, come on. Where is it? Can you see it?" Stiles asked**

**"I can smell it. Please hurry. Call Scott!" Derek said and Stiles pulled out his phone which he had dropped, and let go of Derek, and I see Derek fall in the pool, and he pulled me down with him**

**"Stiles!" I yell and I went underwater, but then I felt myself being pulled up with Derek**

**"Where did it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asked as he held on to both of us**

**"No." I say**

**"Okay, maybe it took off." Stiles said and I heard growling**

**"Maybe not." Derek said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You get me out of here before I drown." Derek said**

**"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth." Stiles said**

**"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek asked sarcastically**

**"Okay. I don't see it." Stiles said and we started to move**

**"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop." Derek said and I saw it and it was just watching us**

**"What's it waiting for?" I ask and it tried to walk in the water but it backed away "Wait, did you see that? I don't think it can swim." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles said wanting to let Derek go**

**“Me either, my arms are about to give out.” I say**

**"No, no, no. Don't you two even think about it." Derek told him**

**"Would you just trust us this once?" I ask**

**"No." Derek told me**

**"We’re the ones keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?" I ask**

**"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you, him, or me? You two don't trust me I don't trust you two. You two need me to survive, which is why you two are not letting me go.” Derek says and then Stiles let him go “Stiles!" Derek said and we swam to Stiles' phone, and I saw that thing at the edge and I grab it really quick**

**"Here." I say and Stiles called Scott**

**"Scott!" Stiles yelled and I think Scott hung up on him**

**"He hung up on you did he?" I ask and he nods**

**"Derek!" I yell and I went under water and I tried to get him but he was too heavy, but then I see Stiles help me help me to the surface "**

**Tell me you got him." Derek said**

**"Not exactly." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." Stiles said and I saw the edge of the diving board and me and Stiles swam to it, and I grabbed the handle, but my hand slipped and we all went under water, but the I feel myself being pulled up and I saw Scott. I see Scott and that thing fighting, and I see Scott pick up a shard of glass and then the thing took off.**

**"What?" I mumble and I stood up “What the hell was that thing?” I ask Scott**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't even know what I'm reading it's like a foreign language "Is that even a language?" I ask**

**"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked**

**"It's called a kanima." Derek said and we look over at him**

**"You knew the whole time." Stiles told him**

**"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek told us**

**"It doesn't know what it is." I say**

**"Or who." Derek said**

**"What else do you know?" I ask**

**"Just stories, rumors." Derek told me**

**"But it's like us?" Scott asked**

**"A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a -" Derek said but he couldn't think of the word**

**"An abomination." Stiles said**

**"Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argent's." Scott said**

**"You trust them?" Derek asked**

**"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott exclaimed**

**"I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" Derek said and walked off**


	5. 5: Venomous

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**Why the hell is Isaac here? Like seriously you go missing and then you just show up. I see Stiles run in and sit behind Scott "Guys, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news." Stiles told us**

**"I think I already know." Scott said and Stiles looked at Isaac.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers." Stiles said as we walked through the halls**

**"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott said**

**"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer." I say**

**"Yeah, but you two did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you guys. And it's still trying to kill you guys, and it probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott said and walked off**

**"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship."" Stiles said as we followed Scott**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was writing in my notebook until I heard Jackson talk "Hey, testicle left and right and testicle right's girlfriend. What the hell is a kanima?" He asked and we all turn around in surprise**

**"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy." Coach said**

**"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asked and I shudder cause I'm still not over that**

**"We're familiar with the sensation." Stiles said pointing to me and himself**

**"Wait - why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott asked**

**"How should I know?" Jackson asked**

**"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" I ask**

**"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson told me**

**"Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Coach asked and we all turn around**

**"Um - just an undying admiration for my - my coach." Jackson stammered**

**"That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?" Coach said and me, Stiles, Scott all turn to talk to each other**

**"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked**

**"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, that's not a very good argument." I say "**

**I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine." Stiles told me**

**"Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?" Coach asked and I saw Lydia write something backwards, and I took out my phone and I took a picture of it**

**"What is that, Greek?" Scott asked "No, actually, I think it is English." I said and I flipped the picture and I see she wrote 'Someone Help Me'**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, and Scott walk in Chemistry 'Ugh my least favorite class' I thought "Derek is not gonna kill her without proof." Scott said**

**"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles asked and I see Isaac and Erica**

**"I think here and now." I say and we all ran to Lydia's table and me and Stiles grabbed a chair and sat at the edges**

**"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with - I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two." Harris said and I got partnered up with someone I didn't even know, and I sighed and we started experimenting, until I heard the bell ring, and that means it was time to switch. I sit behind Stiles and Isaac**

**"Hey, I know you don't care about Lydia as much as your little girlfriend- Mattera, so why don't I go after her instead?" Isaac asked and I felt my heartbeat speed up “And, I know she heard me, because I can hear her heartbeat speeding up,” Isaac says, and I sigh**

**"If you harm one perfect dark brown hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present." Stiles threatened and I smile and I didn't really bother to listen to the conversation anymore.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it." Harris said and I look at Stiles' experiment and it looked nothing like it was supposed to**

**"Whoops." I say and I saw the crystal and I see bright white stuff on it and it was familiar it was Kanima venom "Scott." I say and I motion my head to the crystal**

**"Lydia!" Scott yelled**

**"What?" She asked and everyone was looking at him**

**"Nothing." Scott said and sat back down and she ate it, and I turn my head to see Derek outside.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the locker room- we as in me, Scott, Stiles, and Allison "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." I say**

**"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked**

**"If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool." Scott told her**

**"It's not her." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened." Scott says**

**"No, it can't be her." Stiles said to Scott**

**"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." Allison said**

**"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school." Scott said**

**"What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison suggested**

**"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked**

**"There could be something in the bestiary." Allison said**

**“Oh, you mean the 900 - page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." I say sarcastically**

**"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said**

**"Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?" Scott said**

**"What does that mean?" Allison asked**

**"That you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." Scott told her and I see her pull out crossbow out of her backpack**

**"I can protect myself. What? Did something else happen?" Allison said**

**"I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I - I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3:00." Scott said and I saw an Arrow almost hit Scott, but Scott caught it and I look over at Stiles**

**"Ah. Sorry. Sorry. Sensitive trigger on that." He said and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Lydia in the library and Me, Stiles and Jackson, pull her out of the library "If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" She asked**

**"Because we're meeting up with somebody else." Stiles says**

**"Hmm, well, why don't they just meet us in the library?" Lydia asked**

**"Oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late." I said**

**"Okay, hold on -" Lydia started but she got cut off**

**"Lydia, shut up and walk." Jackson said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at Scott's house but Scott wasn't here yet "If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" Lydia asked and we went inside**

**"Meeting us here, I think. I hope." Stiles said**

**"Thanks." Allison said and we started to lock the door**

**"Uh, there's been a few break - ins around the neighborhood. And a murder. Yeah, it was bad." Stiles said and I saw Jackson take Lydia upstairs.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I look out the window and I see Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd "Uh Allison, call Scott." I say and she does, and I continue to watch them to make sure they don't do anything**

**"Oh, jeez. What are you doing?" Stiles asked**

**"I think - I think I have to call my dad." Allison said and I look at her**

**"No, but if he finds you here - you and Scott -" I say**

**"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia." She tells me and I sigh**

**"I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em." I say**

**"Are you serious?" Allison asked**

**"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?" I say and she nods**

**"Which one?" Allison asked me**

**"Uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." Stiles said over my shoulder**

**"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison told him**

**"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then." I say**

**"You mean two." She said**

**"What?" I ask and I look out the window "Where the hell is Isaac?" I ask, and I felt someone pull me by my ponytail, and the threw me across the room, and I look up and it was Isaac, and I kick him away from me, and I stood up and I grab the crossbow from Allison, cause I really want to do something I wanted to do. I run upstairs to Scott's room and I see some venom on the opening of Scott's window "Stiles, it's here!" I call and I hear someone walk in here and I turn around and I see Erica 'Oh this should be fun!' I thought and I see a laser pointed at her**

**"Hmm - this might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Stiles. You know what - I don't think it's gonna be that hard, because why would he be waiting around to steal 10 minutes with you, when he can have me anytime he wants." She said provoking me, and I got mad and I pulled the trigger and she caught the arrow "You didn't really think that would work, did you?" She asked**

**"Actually I did." I say and she looked at it and it had Kanima venom on it, and I smirk, and she fell to the ground, and I walk over to her and I bent down to talk to her**

**"I thought you were psychic, bitch!" I say and I walk off downstairs. Stiles walked over to me**

**"Oh my god are you okay?" He asked**

**"Apart from the messy hair, and the headache, and the urge to kill someone, yeah." I say**

**"You did it did you?" Allison asked and I nod and she smiled, and I saw Scott throw Erica and Isaac outside, and we all walk outside- well me, Stiles, Scott, and Allison to face Boyd and Derek**

**"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek said**

**"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said and I hear police sirens and I heard something else and we all walked off the porch and I saw the kanima on the roof and it screeched at us, Wait why was it exactly here?**

**"Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd**

**"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia asked and then I finally got it**

**"It's Jackson." I say Jackson is the kanima!**


	6. 6: Frenemy

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I don't know where we are, but we finally caught up to Scott "What do we do now?" I ask and I scared him "Wha - sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?" I ask**

**"I lost him." Scott said**

**"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't think he has one." Scott told him**

**"All right, any clue where he's going?" I ask**

**"To kill someone." Scott told me**

**"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." I say sarcastically and Scott looks at me "What? Scott, come on. I'm 100 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense." I say**

**"You're a 100 pounds?" Stiles asked and I look at him**

**"No time for talking about that." I say to him**

**"Just help me find it." Scott said**

**"Not "it." Jackson." I say**

**"Yeah, I know. I - I know." Scott told me**

**"All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked**

**"I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway." Scott said**

**"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?" I ask**

**"I don't know." Scott told me**

**"Maybe it's like an either - or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?" Stiles asked**

**"When it's Jackson." Scott said and I see him**

**"Uh - dude. See that?" Stiles asked as I saw a tail go by**

**"He's inside." Scott said**

**"What's he gonna do in there?" I ask**

**"I know who he's after." Scott said**

**"What, how? How? Did you smell something?" I ask**

**"Armani." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We got to a door and I tried to open it but it was locked "Aw, come on. Alright, maybe there's, like, a, uh - like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of - Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?" I ask as Scott ripped off the door handle, and we walk in, and I hear loud music and a bunch of flashing lights and all I saw was guys "Oh my god, I'm in a gay club." I say quietly**

**"Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott said and I look over to see people all over Stiles**

**"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles asked and I walk over to them**

**"Heh, sorry, but he belongs to me." I say**

**"You're lucky." One of them say and we walk over to the bartender**

**"Three beers." Stiles said to the bartender Oh my god, we're 16, What are you thinking Stiles?**

**"IDs." The bartender said and I pull my ID out and I give it to him**

**"How 'bout three cokes?" Bartender asked**

**"Rum and coke? Sure." Stiles said dancing to the music and I sigh 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway." Stiles said and the bartender gives us three cokes**

**"That one's paid for." He said and I look over at someone and he smiles at Stiles and I laugh quietly and I look over at him**

**"Oh, shut up." He told me**

**"I didn't say anything." I say while laughing**

**"Yeah, well, your face did." He told me**

**"I told you, you were attractive to gay guys." I say and I drink some of my coke and I see Danny "Hey, I found Danny." I say**

**"I found Jackson." Scott said and I look up at the ceiling 'We're screwed!' I thought**

**"Get Danny." Scott said**

**"What're you gonna do?" Stiles asked and I saw Scott's claws come up "Works for me." Stiles said and me and Stiles went to look for Danny**

**"Danny! Danny! Danny." I yell and I just have to push past people, and I literally walked in a circle and I pushed past them, and I saw people falling "Crap." I say**

**"Come on." Stiles said and grabbed my hand and we followed the blood trail outside and I see Jackson all bloody**

**"What do we do with him now?" Scott asked**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Couldn't get anything out of Danny." Scott said as he got in the jeep "Okay, can we just get the hell outta here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles asked and I see Stilinski's car "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?" Stiles said and Jackson groaned "That was rhetorical." Stiles told him**

**"You two, get rid of him." Scott told us**

**"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff." I say**

**"Do something." Scott said and me and Stiles got out of the car, and we walk to Stilinski**

**"What're you two doing here?" He asked**

**"What do you mean what are we doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club." Stiles said**

**"Not exactly your type of club." Stilinski told him**

**"Uh - well, dad - There's a conversation that we -" Stiles said but he got cut off**

**"You're not gay." Stilinski said**

**"Wha - I could be." Stiles said**

**"Not dressed like that." Stilinski said and I laugh "This is the second crime scene that you two just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kids standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?" Stilinski asked really mad**

**"Dad, I - I -" Stiles stammered**

**"The truth, Stiles." Stilinski said and I look over to see Scott waving at us smiling**

**"The truth, all right. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's - that's it." Stiles said**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends." Stilinski told us and I smile and we go back to the jeep and we get in**

**"Let's get the hell outta here." I say and we drove off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Uh, what about your house?" Stiles asked**

**"Not with my mom there. We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous." Scott said**

**"I still say we just kill him." I say**

**"We're not killing him." Scott told me**

**"God, fucking- Okay, okay. I got an idea." I said**

**"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked me**

**"By now, don't you think that's a given?" Stiles asked him**

**"I was just trying to be optimistic." Scott said**

**"Don't bother." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Stiles! McCall! Mattera! I'm gonna kill you!" I heard Jackson yell from the prison transport bus, and me and Stiles walk to the bus and we get in "Okay, I bought you some foo -" Stiles said but Jackson tried to get to him and I pulled out my gun that I always carry in my backpack… for safety**

**"Where did you get a gun?" Jackson asked**

**"My dad, was a cop, a damn good one." I say**

**"Let me out now!" Jackson yelled at me and I pushed the barrel deeper at his head**

**"Mattera, put the damn gun away." Stiles told me and I put the gun away and I sit down next to Stiles**

**"You know, I put those pants on you, all right, buddy? One leg at a time. Being all up - close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor?" I say**

**"This is doing me a favor?" Jackson asked raising his hands that were cuffed and I nod**

**"Yes. You're - you're killing people. To death. Yeah. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. I'm sorry. Now - you want the ham and cheese, or the turkey club?" Stiles said pulling sandwiches out of his bag**

**"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson asked**

**"Uh, well - not if they don't think anything's wrong." I say holding his phone and showing him the message I sent to his dad "Yeah." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Scales? Like a fish." Jackson said as I was sitting on Stiles, well I got uncomfortable**

**"No, more like a reptile. Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail." I say**

**"I have a tail?" Jackson asked me**

**"Yeah, you have a tail." I say**

**"Mm. Does it do anything?" Jackson asked**

**"No, not that I know of." I tell him**

**"Can I use it to strangle you two?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Yeah, you still don't believe us. All right. The night of the semi - final game, what did you do right after?" Stiles asked**

**"I went home." Jackson said**

**"Are you sure about that?" I ask**

**"You attacked me, Stiles and Derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic - right in front of us, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny." I say**

**"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" He asked me**

**"Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now." Stiles said**

**"Mm. Well, maybe, he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson exclaimed**

**"All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" I ask**

**"Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson told me and I look at Stiles**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was texting my mom, saying not to pick me up at school- cause I wasn't there, duh! I hear leaves rustling and I look over and I see Allison and I scream "Oh, my God." Stiles said**

**"They know." Allison said**

**"Know what?" I ask**

**"They know Jackson's missing." She told me and I run my hand through my hair which I had straightened the night before by the way**

**"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." Stiles said**

**"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know." Allison said and Stiles held the phone out**

**"Oh-" He said and he gave the phone to me and we ran to the front seat and he turns on the radio**

**"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution." Dispatch said and we get in**

**"Where are we going?" Allison asked Stiles and I was typing Jackson's family's number**

**"Somewhere very far away from this." I say and I push the call button and I threw his phone out the window "Go." I say and Stiles started to drive**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said as me, Allison, Stiles, and Scott walk to a cliff that you can see the whole town of Beacon Hills and I think it's beautiful**

**"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" I ask that makes no sense**

**"What if someone else took it?" Allison said**

**"Then somebody else knows what he is." Scott says**

**"Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him." Stiles says**

**"Like the bestiary says, "the kanima seeks a friend," right?" Allison asked**

**"Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?" I say**

**"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison asked**

**"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott said and I widened my eyes**

**"No, it can't be. Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but me and Mattera haven't murdered anybody lately." Stiles said**

**"But I - I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott said to Allison**

**"You're right, it just ran off." Allison told him**

**"And it didn't kill you two in the mechanic's garage." Scott told us**

**"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me, Stiles, and Derek in the pool." I say to him**

**"Did it?" Scott asked**

**"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out." Stiles said**

**"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott told us**

**"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" I ask him**

**"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him." Scott told me**

**""Know thy enemy." Just something my grandfather said." Allison said**

**"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." I say**

**"He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?" Scott asked me**

**"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott said**

**"Yeah, it's always something with him, though." I say to Scott**

**"He doesn't know what he's doing." Scott told me**

**"So what?" Stiles asked**

**"So, I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody." Scott told us**

**"That's his own fault." I snap**

**"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." Scott said and I sigh and nod**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk back to the prison bus thing and I see Jackson gone "Shit." I say and I walk over to Allison's car with Stiles and I saw her and Scott sleeping and I sigh and I knock on the window and that woke them up**

**"You guys might wanna come take a look at this." Stiles said and we walked back to the prison bus**

**"I have to tell my father. Scott. He's going to kill someone." Allison said**

**"Okay, tell him. Tell him everything." Scott said**

**"Scott, I gotta tell mine too." Stiles said and I thought of something**

**"Scott, I have to tell my mom." I say to him**

**"This is all my fault." Scott said**

**"It's not. But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." Allison said**

**"You're right." Scott said**

**"How you gonna make your dad believe all this?" Allison asked**

**"I don't know." Stiles said**

**"He'll believe me." Scott said**

**"Mattera, how do we make your mom believe?" Allison asked**

**"My mom believes everything supernatural, so she'll believe anything I tell her." I say to her**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the sheriff's station and I was kinda nervous "Could you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad." Stiles said and someone buzzed us and we walk in the door and I see Jackson, and Jackson's dad 'Shit!' I thought**

**"Scott, Stiles, Mattera. Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore? Esquire." Stilinski asked**

**"That means lawyer." Jackson said**

**"Fuck." I whisper**


	7. 7: Restraint

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." Stilinski said A restraining order are you fucking kidding me?**

**"What about school?" I ask**

**"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50 - foot distance." Stilinski told me**

**"Bu - okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?” Stiles asked and Stilinski and Mr. Whittemore looked at him “I'll just hold it." Stiles said and I laugh quietly**

**"Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?" Stilinski asked Stiles**

**"Oh, come on, it was just a joke." I say and Stiles kicks my leg 'OW!' I thought**

**"It was a joke?" Stilinski asked**

**"Yes, I didn't think it would be taken this seriously. Dad, humor's very subjective, okay? I mean, we're talking, like, multiple levels of interpretation here." Stiles said**

**"Uh huh." Stilinski said**

**"Uh huh." Stiles said as well**

**"Okay, well, how exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van, huh?" Stilinski asked**

**"We filled the tank!" I exclaim and then I walk off to hear**

**"Then no, uh - no Stiles and Mattera." and I almost fall**

**"What - no Stiles and Mattera?" I ask and I couldn't bear to hear the rest so I walk off back to Stiles**

**"I'm the worst son ever." Scott said as he walked over to us**

**"Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either." Stiles told Scott and I heard Jackson's dad yelling at Stilinski**

**"Dammit! You give him a restraining order, and he's mocking you! He was mo - and what do I do about going to the bathroom? What the hell - I think it's because of that stupid girl he's hanging out with." Whoa where the hell did that come from?**

**"What a dick." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the library listening to music, while Stiles, Allison, and Scott were just talking and I see Stiles put his head between the hole of the bookshelf and Allison push his face back and he almost fell and I laugh "Give you props for that." I say to her and Stiles glares at me and I laugh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Lydia said as me and Stiles walk through the hallway with her**

**"Come on, anyone who ever says "I'm not supposed to tell anyone" is always dying to tell someone, so tell us!" I say**

**"Why do you wanna know?" Lydia asked me**

**"I can't tell you that." I say**

**"Then I'm not telling you." She told me and I sigh**

**"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles asked and it made no sense**

**"Was that a question?" Lydia asked**

**"It felt like a question." Stiles said**

**"Well - Tell me if this feels like an answer. No." Lydia said and I groan and we followed her**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Lydia! Lydia, come on! Ly - wait!" Stiles called and I saw Stiles' body being pressed against a wall and I see Erica "Ow! Ah, ah, hey, Erica." Stiles said**

**"Why are you two asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" Erica asked and I see her claws**

**"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera? That's right. You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." Stiles said and she put her claws away and Stiles takes my hand and we start to walk off but I hear something that makes us stop**

**"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills cemetery." Erica told us and I was shocked.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I can't believe we are following her "Do you know how they died?" I ask her**

**"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." She told me**

**"Um-" I say**

**"It's him, isn't it?" Erica asked**

**"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles asked**

**"The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson." Erica told him**

**"You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people." Stiles says to her**

**"Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." Erica said and I look over to see water**

**"What the hell." I say and I see the door break down and Scott and Jackson are fighting and me and Stiles ran to Scott and Erica ran to Jackson to hold them "Scott, Scott, Scott! Guys!" I exclaim trying to break them apart, and I felt myself being pushed and I fell against the wall, and Stiles helped me up**

**"What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski! How about you Miss. Delavinchie?" Harris said**

**"You and you - actually - all of you - Detention. Three o'clock." Harris said 'What the fuck!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We all walk in the library and we sit down "Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said and I scoff Asshole**

**"All these tools?" Harris asked**

**"No, just us tools." Stiles said pointing to me, himself, and Scott**

**"Fine. You three, over there." Harris said and pointed at a table and we walked to it and sat down**

**"I'm gonna kill him." Scott said**

**"No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." I say to him**

**"No. You were right, let's kill him." Scott said and I put my head down on the table, but then I thought of something**

**"Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" I say and Stiles looks at me and nods**

**"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott told me**

**"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." I say**

**"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott asked Stiles**

**"Yes!" Stiles says**

**"Why?" Scott asked**

**"Because - he's evil." I say**

**"You just don't like him, Mattera." Scott told me**

**"The guy - Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." I said**

**"Any other theories?" Scott asked and we turn around to Erica**

**"Stiles and Mattera say you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said**

**"Maybe." Erica said**

**"Talk." Scott said**

**"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." Erica said**

**"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" I ask**

**"Yep." Erica said and I sigh**

**"There's something so deeply wrong with that." I say**

**"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica said and I heard Scott get called up to the principal's office, and I saw the dates on the computer**

**"Whoa, look the dates." I say**

**""Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995."" Erica said**

**"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles said and I saw Harris zip up his bag and we were about to leave but Harris stopped us**

**"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re - shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Harris said and I groan**

**"Fuck him." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It means he was born after his mom died - by c - section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." I say with a shudder**

**"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked**

**"The word all over the report is "inconclusive."" I say**

**"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked**

**"If they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers." Stiles says**

**"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Allison asked**

**"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." I say and I walk over to Matt, and I saw a book on the ground and I see Matt on the ground with scratch on his neck, and all of sudden I hear the lights break, and so does some glass and bookshelves,**

**"Mattera!" I hear Stiles yell for me and I get up and I see Jackson, and he growled at me and I scream, and he pushed me on a shelf that was on the ground, and I groan, as I felt my head start to pound, I’m pretty sure there was blood coming coming out of the back of my head, and I get up and I crouch and I got behind the shelf, Stiles, Scott, and Allison were behind. I saw Jackson and he picked up some chalk, and he wrote something, and he just escaped out of the window. I get up with Scott and Allison and I see what Jackson wrote it was 'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you' What the hell!**

**"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure." Stiles said and I turn around and I ran to her and Allison ran to Matt**

**"He's alive." She said**

**"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." I say to the boys**

**"Derek - only to Derek." She said in Stiles' arms which kind of made me angry but it didn't really matter right now**

**"When we get her to the hospital -" Scott told Allison but Erica cut him off**

**"To Derek. To Derek." She said**

**"Go." Allison said and Scott went over to Allison saying he'll stay with her, but Allison begged him to go to Derek.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hold her up." Derek said as we run into a abandoned train**

**"Is she dying?" Stiles asked**

**"She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek said and broke her arm and she started to scream and I backed away from her**

**"You broke her arm!" Stiles yelled through Erica's screaming**

**"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek said and he squeezed her arm and some blood started to come out, and she screamed even more, but then she stopped screaming, as the venom was completely out of her body**

**"Stiles - you make a good Batman." She said and I sigh and I pull my legs to my chest.**


	8. 8: Raving

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I walk in the Sheriff station and I take off my sunglasses, cause why would I be wearing sunglasses inside? "Oh, what the hell is this?" Stilinski asked as he took a bite of his burger**

**"Veggie burger." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger." Stilinski said Oh god!**

**"Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy." Stiles said as he held up a salad**

**"It's good that I'm not eating with you guys." I say**

**"Ha-Ha." He said and I kiss him as my greeting and I see Stilinski open the box where fries are, but I see celery and carrots and I laugh**

**"Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?" Stilinski asked**

**"I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please? And tell us what you found." Stiles said**

**"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with two teenagers." Stilinski told him and I see pictures of people**

**"Is that it on the board behind you?" I ask**

**"Don't look at that." Stilinski said but that didn't stop me "Avert your eyes." Stilinski said and I didn't look away and I just kept looking at them**

**"Just - it's just - I see arrows pointing at pictures." I say**

**"Okay, okay, stop. Fine. I found something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common." Stilinski said Had what in common?**

**"All three?" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence." Stilinski said**

**"Three's a pattern." Stiles finished**

**"The mechanic, the husband, the wife - all the same age. All 24." Stilinski said Isaac's dad was not 24**

**"Wait, what about Mr. Lahey? I mean, Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24." I say**

**"Which made me think that either "a," Lahey's murder wasn't connected or "b," the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be "c." Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?" Stilinski said and I open the file**

**""Died in combat"?" Me and Stiles say**

**"But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be." Stilinski said**

**"24." I say**

**"Now what if same age means same class - I mean, did you think of that?" Stiles suggested**

**"Yeah, yeah. Well, I would've. I mean, I - look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago." Stilinski said Two hours?**

**"Two hours? Dad, people could be dying." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you." Stilinski said**

**"Same class." Stiles said and we all look at each other**

**"Yearbooks." I say and we got the yearbooks and files and I look through them**

**"Okay, this is it. Class of 2006. They all went to Beacon Hills." I say**

**"Including Isaac's brother." Stilinski said**

**"All right, but so what if they all knew each other, you know? I mean, two of them were married, so maybe they all just hung out." Stiles said**

**"Well, they could have had the same classes together. They could've -" I say and I see our jackass teacher Harris**

**"What?" Stiles said as he looked at me**

**"Same teacher." Stilinski said and I showed him the file "Harris. They were all in his class?" He asked "All four. And I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this - kids, this is definitely a pattern. All right, give me the 2006 yearbook. These names, we need faces." Stilinski said and I look at all the yearbooks**

**"Which ones?" Stiles asked**

**"Everyone in that chemistry class. If the killer's not done killing -" Stilinski said**

**"One of them's next." Stiles said and I sigh- man I've been doing a lot of sighing lately. Maybe because I’m getting frustrated because we can’t figure this out!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked and I shrugged but I know my boyfriend had a idea**

**"It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret." Stiles said and I smiled**

**"Hey, leave the secret stuff to me." I say and Stiles wrapped his arm around me and I see Matt walk up to us- oh great**

**"Hey. Either of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" Matt asked us**

**"Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Stiles said**

**"I - I had a concussion." Matt told him- well who cares!**

**"Well, nobody got seriously hurt." Stiles told him**

**"I was in the E.R. for six hours." Matt said and I took Stiles' arm off of me**

**"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." I snap putting my hand really low on the ground**

**"Are you okay?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either." Matt asked**

**"Are they still selling?" Scott asked**

**"Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there." Matt said and walked off**

**"I despise him." I say**

**"Hey, are you sure about this?" Stiles asked**

**"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott asked him**

**"Be there to make sure it happens." Stiles says**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Can anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?" Coach asked and I face-palmed, Oh my god, one thing, one goddamn thing!**

**"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him." Stiles told Scott and I lean my head on the locker**

**"Stilinski! Jackson?" Coach asked huh I guess he got his name right**

**"Sorry, Coach, I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him." Stiles said and I make a face**

**"Oh, and when was that?" Coach asked**

**"Last time I saw him was definitely the time I saw him last." Stiles said and I roll my eyes**

**"Yeah, again. Danny, tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championships, okay?" Coach told Danny**

**"Sure, Coach." Danny said**

**"That goes for all of you. I should be coaching college." Coach said and he walks off, and we walked over to Danny and asked about the tickets**

**"Sorry, but I only got two myself." Danny said**

**"What - do you even have a date, yet?" Stiles asked**

**"I'm working on it." Danny said**

**"Okay, okay. Hear me out. You give us the tickets, and you devote your life to abstinence and just -" Stiles said but he got cut off by Isaac grabbing the back of his shirt, he also grabs Scott's and Danny walks off**

**"How do you two losers even survive?" Isaac asked**

**"They have something called a 'Mattera Delavinchie' what the hell do you have?" I say**

**"What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling. And, Mattera has a ticket she got from her cousins friend who doesn’t even go here." Scott said**

**"Wait here, boys." Isaac said and he started to beat up some people who had tickets, and he gave Stiles and Scott the tickets "Enjoy the show." Isaac said and walked off,**

**"What the holy hell was that?" I ask**

**"Who knows." Stiles told me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Ketamine?" Scott asked as Deaton showed the medicine up**

**"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you." Deaton said giving Stiles- what looked like Mountain Ash**

**"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me?" Stiles asked**

**"Babe, it's Mountain Ash, which means every supernatural can't get through it, unless you break the barrier." I say**

**"She is right." Deaton said**

**"My mom, is like a supernatural guru, so I know everything- mostly." I say**

**"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked and I look at him**

**"Stiles, I just said, they'll be trapped." I say to him**

**"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott said**

**"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton said**

**"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles asked and I sigh and roll my eyes**

**"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Deaton told him**

**"Force of will." Stiles said**

**"If - if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." I say**

**"Mm - hmm." He hummed**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles run out of his house and I see his Dad "Hey. Can't talk, got to run." I say but Stiles grabbed my arm to stop me "What?" I whisper**

**"Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What's wrong?" Stiles asked his dad**

**"Nothing." Stilinski said and I didn't see his gun or badge oh my god, they fired him didn't they!**

**"Oh. Where's your gun?" Stiles asked**

**"I left it at the station along with my badge." Stilinski said**

**"What?" Stiles asked**

**"It's all right. You know what? We'll talk about this later." Stilinski said and we went to walk away**

**"Dad." Stiles said**

**"Don't worry about it." Stilinski told him**

**"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed**

**"It was decided that the son of a police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county." Stilinski told him Oh my god! It's gotta be my fault**

**"They fired you?" Stiles asked**

**"Nah. Look, it's - it's just a leave of absence. It's - it's temporary." Stilinski told him**

**"Did they say it was temporary or -" Stiles said**

**"Actually, no. You know, I - it's fine. Don't worry about it though. Hey. We're going to be fine." Stilinski said to him**

**"Dad. I don't get it. Why - why aren't you angry at me?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my son." Stilinski said and I covered my mouth with my hand, as I felt my eyes water, and Stilinski left**

**"Oh, shoot." Stiles muttered under his breath**

**"Come on." I whisper to him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You okay?" Scott asked as we got out of the jeep and went to the trunk**

**"Yeah, why?" Stiles asked him**

**"You just didn't say anything the whole way here." Scott told him**

**"No, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag." Stiles said**

**"I can't. Remember Deaton said you have to do it alone." Scott told him**

**"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles told him out of annoyance**

**"No. Not here, not now." Scott said and ran off**

**"What? Scott! What am I supposed to - plan officially sucks." Stiles said and I see Stiles put the mountain ash around the building, then I see he has 50 feet more to go but I think he ran out 'Shit.' I thought and I see him pull out his phone and I think he was gonna call Scott "Scott, pick up. Pick up now. Look, I got, like, 50 feet of ash left, and I'm out. Okay? So you got to get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. And I'm just standing out here and I'm - And I'm all alone, and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves, and I'm - and I'm standing here like a frickin' idiot all by myself with a handful of magic fairy dust. And I don't have enough." Stiles said leaving a voicemail to Scott and I walk over to him "**

**Believe." I whisper in his ear**

**"Okay, come on, think. Um, okay. She said you got to believe. You need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, uh - just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay? Just - imagine." Stiles said to himself and he kept walking dropping the mountain ash and I saw it reached the 50 feet "Yes!" Stiles cheered**

**"Okay, let's get the hell outta here." I say and he nods and we ran**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in the room Isaac and Erica were in but the almost attacked me "Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak. He okay?" I say as I saw Jackson passed out in a chair and Stiles walked in after me**

**"Well - let's find out.” Isaac said and he went to scratch him but Jackson grabbed his arm twisted it back “God -" Isaac said in pain**

**"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" I ask**

**"Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac said**

**"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight." Stiles said and Jackson opened his eyes**

**"I'm here. I'm right here with you." Jackson said and I was shocked and I walked to him, but Stiles grabbed my arm**

**"I'll do this." He told me and I nod, cause I will probably piss myself going over to him**

**"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked**

**"Us. We're all here." Jackson told him and I gulp**

**"Are you the one killing people?" I ask with fear laced in my voice**

**"We are the ones killing murderers." He told me**

**"So all the people you've killed so far -" I say**

**"Deserved it." Jackson told me and I feel my heartbeat speed up like really fast**

**"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles said**

**"Anything can break if enough pressures applied." Jackson said**

**"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles asked**

**"All. Each. Every one." Jackson growled**

**"Well, who did they murder?" I ask with a quivering voice**

**"Me." Jackson said and I back up to Isaac and Erica**

**"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked**

**"They murdered me. They murdered me." Jackson told him and I saw those reptile eyes which made me freak out**

**"Stiles, you're girlfriend's freaking out over here." Erica said and Stiles walked over to me and put his arms around me, and I felt calmer already- just feeling his touch makes me calm. I see Jackson's kanima claws and I knew he needed more ketamine**

**"Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on." Stiles said as he read my mind**

**"We don't have any more." Isaac said and I look at him and I took the bottle from him**

**"You used the whole bottle?" I ask and I slap his head, and I felt Erica tapping my shoulder "What?" I ask and I look over and I see Jackson standing up and he growled "Um-" I say and I see him freaking out "Okay, out, everybody out." I say and we ran out and we ran to the parking lot and I see Derek "Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's - " I say and I see Erica and Isaac run out the door but the couldn't get out**

**"Oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something." Stiles said happily, and I smile a little, he's so cute when he’s proud of himself**

**"Scott?" Derek said randomly**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Break it." Derek said What?!**

**"What? No way." Stiles said**

**"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled at him and I widened my eyes**

**"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked**

**"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Derek yelled and Stiles bent down at the mountain ash and moved it to break the barrier, let's hope Scott is okay!**


	9. 9: Party Guessed

******Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Hey, whatcha doing?" I hear Stilinski ask us**

**"Homework." We say and I see him walk off but walk back**

**"It's spring break. What do you think you two are doing?" Stilinski asked**

**"Oh, we're just satisfying our own curiosity." Stiles says and I nod**

**"We brought Harris in this morning for questioning. They brought him in." Stilinski said and we look at him**

**"And?" I ask**

**"And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders." Stilinski told me**

**"For all of them?" I ask taking out my braids that I had in all day, and it was kinda annoying to have them in**

**"Enough of them." Stilinski told me**

**"With what proof?" Stiles asked**

**"You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks nearby match Harris's car." Stilinski told him**

**"Wha - that's not enough." I say getting up from my chair**

**"The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein." Stilinski told me and I turn around**

**"Wait, what quote?" I ask**

**"Something about imagination and knowledge." Stilinski said**

**“"Imagination is more important than knowledge”, yeah. We saw the same car parked outside the rave." Stiles said**

**"That means you two are witnesses. You're gonna have to give a statement." Stilinski said**

**"But, what about the concert promoter, Kara? She wasn't in Harris's class, right? I mean, what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?" Stiles asked**

**"It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence." Stilinski told him**

**"Dammit, it's not enough." I say**

**"I - I thought you hated this guy." Stilinski told me**

**"I don't hate him, all right? Well, I kinda do, but that's not the point, he hates me. And, you know, if he'd killed them all, then yeah, lock the psycho up. But there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing." I say**

**"Hey. Hey. You two don't have to solve this for me." Stilinski told me**

**"No, we have to do something. What?" Stiles said**

**"Look at the swim team." Stilinski told us and I saw Isaac's dad as the coach**

**"Dad, the coach. It's Isaac's dad." Stiles said**

**"No, shit." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk to Lydia's house for her birthday and I see Stiles with a big box 'Oh god!' I thought and I think I knew what he got her and I ring the doorbell and I see Lydia answer it "Happy birthday, Lydia, from me and Stiles." I say and moves the box from his face**

**"Happy Birthday! Yeah! Coming in. Oh, whoa. Can't. Okay. You know, you don't - can you just grab that side, maybe?" Stiles said struggling to get the box inside the door and I chuckle and he finally got it in more like falling and I laugh and I step over him**

**"Don't forget to try the punch." Lydia told me and I nod**

**"Thanks." I say**

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" I ask**

**"No. Seen Allison?" Scott asked me**

**"No, but we should probably tell her what we found." I say**

**"I'm still kind of not sure what we found." Scott said**

**"I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool." Stiles said**

**"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott asked**

**"Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?" I say and I see Allison**

**"Uh, Jackson's not here." Allison said**

**"Yeah, no one's here." Stiles said**

**"Maybe it's just early." Scott said**

**"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob." I say**

**"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said**

**"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott said and I laugh**

**"Yeah, but I got the person I'm in love with, right here." Stiles said and I smile**

**"We don't owe her a party." Scott said**

**"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison What is normal?**

**"Normal?" I ask**

**"She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us." Allison told us**

**"I guess I could use my co - captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott said and I nod**

**"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going." Stiles said**

**"Who?" Allison asked Oh no not the people from the club!**

**"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Stiles said and pulled out his phone and people were showing up.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was drinking some punch and it tasted weird but I liked it "Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked**

**"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked**

**"Because you're the guy. It's, like, what we do." Stiles said and I scoff and drank some more punch**

**"But I didn't do anything wrong." Scott said**

**"Then you should definitely apologize. See, any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong." I say**

**"I'm not apologizing." He said Oh damn it's the full moon tonight I forgot**

**"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asked**

**"Probably. Why do you care, anyway?" Scott asked him**

**"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I was in love with a nutjob. And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face" Stiles said and Scott stood up**

**"Don't stab yourself in the face." Scott said**

**"Why not?" Stiles asked**

**"Because Jackson's here." Scott told him and I look over and see him and I gasp a little.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You feeling okay?" Stiles asked Scott and I didn't feel any right either, and I stopped walking and I heard my parents voice "Why the hell are you still here, Eric?" Mom asked and I open my mouth in shock**

**"Because, of Mattera." Dad said**

**"Who cares what the little bitch thinks? She drove us apart!" Mom exclaimed and I felt tears well up in my eyes**

**"On second thought yeah- it's all her." Dad said and they turned to me "It's all your fault, that we aren't together anymore! It started the day you were born!" Dad yelled at me and I felt tears run down my face**

**"Oh for fuck sakes just hit her and be done with it." Mom said and Dad went up to me and hit me, but not really- cause it was not real, and I feel my breath speed up**

**"Stiles!" I called and he looked at me and ran to me**

**"Hey, what did you see?" He asked me**

**"My parents fighting and telling me that it was my fault, that they are not together anymore." I cry and he hugged me and I started to cry more.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott got to us and Stiles was just drunk "Stiles, look at me. Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles." Scott begged and I see Danielle walk to us**

**"What do you think you are doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it." Danielle said**

**"You can do better?" Scott asked**

**"I can do best, boy." She said and dunked him in the water for 1.5 seconds and pulled him up**

**"Whoo! How do you feel?" She asked**

**"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles said**

**"Heh, he's sober." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, I can't find her. And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out." Stiles said and I saw everyone going crazy**

**"I can see that." Scott said**

**"What the hell do we do?" I ask**

**"I don't know, but we gotta -" Scott said but he got cut off**

**"I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't - I can't -" Matt yelled as people threw him in the pool**

**"Can't swim?" I mouth to myself and I widened my eyes No way! That can't be true! I see Jackson pull Matt out of the pool**

**"What are you looking at?" Matt asked and walked out and I heard police sirens and we walk the front lawn and I see Matt and the kanima 'Holy shit!' I thought**


	10. 10: Fury

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"So this kid's the real killer?" Stilinski asked as he saw the yearbook photo**

**"Yep." I say but Stilinski didn't look convinced**

**"No." He said**

**"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed**

**"No." Stilinski said again and Stiles gets up from his chair**

**"Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class." Stilinski told him**

**"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked**

**"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." Stilinski said and Stiles went to say something but Stilinski interrupted him "Scott, do you believe this?" He asked**

**"Oh." Stiles mumbled**

**"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott said**

**"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him." I say**

**"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Stilinski asked**

**"Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?" Stiles asked and I shrug**

**"What do you want me to do?" Stilinski asked**

**"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said**

**"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." Stilinski said and I bit the bottom of my lip 'Shit, forgot about that!' I thought**

**"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles said**

**"Trust you?" Stilinski asked like he was not gonna trust him**

**"Trust- trust Scott?" Stiles asked**

**"Scott I trust." Stilinski said and I roll my eyes**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the station and it was like 2:00 in the morning and I swear to god, I want to go to bed! "We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles said**

**"What? Why?" I ask**

**"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?" Stiles asked**

**"The pregnant girl, Jessica." Scott said**

**"Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him." Stiles said and Stilinski got the clearing that we can go in, and we went in.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six - car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed." Stilinski said as we look through the security cameras and I see something or someone**

**"Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back." I say and Stilinski scrolls back**

**"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles exclaimed**

**"All I see is the back of someone's head." Stilinski said "Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." Stiles said and I chuckle**

**"Are you crazy?" Stilinski asked**

**"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" Stiles asked and I look down at my jacket, and I take it off and I throw it somewhere**

**"Millions, literally." Stilinski said**

**"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott said and Stilinski scrolled forward**

**"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again." I say**

**"You mean there's the back of his head again." Stilinski told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone." I say**

**"He's talking to my mom." Scott said and he called his mom and they were talking about if she knew him, and Scott took a picture of him in the yearbook and sent it to her**

**"Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott, what's going on?" She said and I looked at Stiles**

**"It's - it's nothing, mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go." Scott said and hung up**

**"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." Stilinski said**

**"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." I say**

**"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." Stilinski told me**

**"What? When?" I ask**

**"A couple hours before you two got there." He told me**

**"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asked**

**"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, Mattera, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." Stilinski said**

**"We're on it." I say and me and Stiles walked out to talk to the deputy to see that no one was here, but I saw the deputy dead, and her gun was missing, and me and Stiles turn around and the gun was pointed in my face and he took me and Stiles back in the room we were just in**

**"Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." Stilinski said**

**"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt said**

**"I know you don't wanna hurt people." Stilinski said to him**

**"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing. That - that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!" Matt yelled and we all took our phones out and put them on table**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Tighter." Matt said to Stiles to tighten the handcuffs that Stilinski had on**

**"Do what he says, Stiles." Stilinski said and Stiles listened and tightened the handcuffs and he pulled us out the door and I saw more dead bodies down the hall**

**"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" I ask**

**"No, Mattera, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." Matt told me and I swallow the lump in my throat**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles said as we had to destroy all the evidence**

**"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall." Matt said**

**"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Scott begged**

**"If you don't move - now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, then Mattera, and then your mom." Matt said with the gun pointed at Scott and I heard something at the door "Open it." Matt said**

**"Please." Scott begged**

**"Open the door." Matt demanded and Scott opened the door and it was Derek**

**"Oh thank god." I whisper and I saw Derek collapse and I saw Jackson had his claws in him 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked**

**"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Matt asked**

**"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles said sarcastically and I saw Jackson cut his neck**

**"Hey-" I say and I went to catch him but Jackson stopped me**

**"You bitch." Stiles said as he fell on Derek**

**"Get him off of me." Derek said**

**"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt said**

**"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek said**

**"Yeah, bitch." Stiles said and I heard another car pull in**

**"Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt said**

**"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles said and Matt pulled him off of Derek, and flipped him and he put his foot on Stiles' throat, choking him**

**"No!" I exclaim**

**"This work better for ya?" Matt asked**

**"Please! Matt! Stop!" I yell as hot tears ran down my face**

**"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott told him**

**"Matt, please!" I exclaim in shaky voice**

**"Then do what I tell you to." Matt said to Scott**

**"Okay. All right. Stop!" Scott told him and Matt took his foot off of Stiles' throat and I ran to him and I felt everything in my body go numb and I fell on the ground and I was next to Stiles and looking up at Matt**

**"I will kill you!" I exclaim**

**"Aw-" Matt said and crouched down next to me "Sure you will." He whispered in my ear**

**"Oh, If only I could feel my arm, right now, I will hit you- really hard. So hard, you’re gonna need some work done." I say and Scott and Matt left and I heard a gunshot and a scream 'Oh my god!' I thought and I see Matt and Scott walk back in and they started talking and I see Matt pull up his shirt and I see scaly skin on him 'What the fuck?' I thought "Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?" I ask Derek**

**"I know, the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." Derek said**

**"What the hell do you mean?" I ask**

**"Universe balances things out. Always does." Derek said**

**"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" I ask**

**"And killing people himself." Derek said**

**"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?" Stiles asked**

**"Balance." Derek said**

**"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" I ask**

**"Not likely." Derek told me**

**"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles asked**

**"Yep." Derek told him 'Great!' I thought**

**"All right, so what do we do? Do we just - do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asked**

**"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process." Derek said**

**"Wha - oh, what are you doing? Aw, gross." Stiles said as he saw Derek sticking his claws in his leg.**

**"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" I ask as we continue hearing the conversation between Scott and Matt**

**"I think so. I can move my toes." Derek said and I roll my eyes**

**"Derek, I can move my toes." I said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hear gunshots and I see Scott "Go take them!" Derek said and Scott picked us up and dragged us to a room "Don't move." Scott said**

**"Oh, that shouldn't be hard." I say sarcastically**

**"You know what I mean." He told me and left**

**"Not gonna sit here?" He asked and I shook my head and it took some time but we got on the ground and we started to crawl, and I heard Stilinski's voice and I see he was trying to break the handcuffs off but he got something out of the wall and I see Matt whack him in the head**

**"Oh my god." I say and I look at Stiles and he looked like he was gonna cry and I grab his hand, this can't be happening right now!**


	11. 11: Battlefield

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's - it's actually kind of peaceful." Stiles said as we were talking to Mrs. Morrell**

**"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" She asked**

**"I don't feel sorry." I say**

**"Can you feel sorry for the nine - year - old Matt who drowned?" She asked me**

**"Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one. And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her though. I mean, he photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train." Stiles told her**

**"One positive thing came out of this, though. Right?" Mrs. Morrell asked yeah I mean Stilinski got his job back**

**"Yeah. Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know. It's just like tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott." Stiles told her, I'm surprised there's no tension between us**

**"Have you talked to him since that night?" Mrs. Morrell**

**"No, not really. I mean, he's got his own problems to deal with though." Stiles told her**

**"I don't think he's talked to Allison either. But that might be more her choice, you know. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard. But I guess it brought her and her dad closer. Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia is the one who seems the most normal." Stiles said to her**

**"And what about you, Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?" She asked and I saw him biting his net 'Okay?' I thought**

**"Why would you ask me that? Ah. Uh, no. I - I never actually play. But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows, right?" Stiles said Let's hope he plays this time!**

**"You mean, Isaac. One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them, have you?" She asked and I then thought of something**

**"How come you're not taking any notes on this?" I ask**

**"I do my notes after the session." She told me**

**"You have that good of a memory?" I ask**

**"How about we get back to you? Stiles?" She told Stiles completely ignoring my question**

**"I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen." Stiles said and I look at him he never told me about that**

**"It's called hyper - vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat." She said**

**"But it's not just a feeling, though. It's - it's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe." He said and I feel so bad, like I just want to hug him, I grabbed his hand- what it's the best I could do**

**"Like you're drowning?" She asked**

**"Yeah." He told her**

**"So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?" She asked**

**"You do anyway. It's a reflex." I say**

**"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?" She asked**

**"There's not that much time." I say**

**"But more time to fight your way to the surface?" She asked**

**"I guess." Stiles said**

**"More time to be rescued?" She asked**

**"More time to be in agonizing pain. I mean, did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?" I say**

**"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?" She asked and I feel some tears run down my face**

**"But what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and then - and it's just hell later on?" Stiles asked**

**"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said - "If you're going through hell, keep going."" She said and I wanted to cry even more**

**"What about you, Mattera, what's happening with you?" She asked**

**"Uh- Nightmares, about my parents telling me it's my fault that, they are divorced." I say**

**"Mattera, you need to talk to your mother, you're gonna keep thinking that and having nightmares about it, unless you talk to her about it." She told me and I nod Hey that's the best advice I could get!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was the game and I was with them and I see Coach walk in ""Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. "Mankind - that word should have new meaning for all of us today."" Coach said and he was quoting 'Independence Day'**

**"What the hell is he talking about?" Melissa asked**

**"He does this every year." I say**

**"Seriously?" She asked and I nod**

**"Yeah." Stiles said**

**""We are fighting for our right to live."" Coach said**

**"Yeah!" The other players cheered**

**"Wait, is this?" Melissa asked knowing what it was**

**"Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day." Stiles said**

**"It's Coach's favorite movie." I say**

**"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" She asked**

**"I don't really think he cares." I say**

**""Today we celebrate our Independence Day!"" Coach yelled and the other players cheered**

**"Well spoken, coach. I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co - captain leading you. Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them." Gerard said What a dick!**

**"You heard the man. Asses on the field!" Coach yelled and we all went to the field, while I sit on the benches next to Stiles and I see Scott sit next us**

**"Your dad coming?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, he's already here." Stiles said and I look over and I see my mom, Stiles' dad, and Scott's mom**

**"My mom's here." I say**

**"What?" Stiles asked and he turned around and turned back to face me**

**"You seen Allison?" I ask**

**"No, you seen Lydia?" Scott asked**

**"No." I say**

**"You know what's going on?" Stiles asked**

**"Not yet." Scott said**

**"It's going to be bad, isn't it? I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?" I ask**

**"Looks like it." Scott told me**

**"Scott, the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just - I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't -" Stiles said and I sigh and I grab his hand to comfort him**

**"It's okay." Scott said to him**

**"We're losing, dude." Stiles said and I guess he said that when Coach walked by**

**"The hell are you talking about? Game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg." Coach said What?**

**"What? What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles asked**

**"What happened to Greenberg? He sucks. You suck slightly less." Coach told him**

**"I'm playing? On the field? With the team?" Stiles asked with excitement in his voice**

**"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself." Coach said**

**"I already did that today, twice." Stiles said and it sounded wrong, like what the hell!**

**"Get the hell out there!" Coach yelled and Stiles stood up from the bench, and he went to go on the field, but then he stopped and walked back to me and kissed me "Okay, I know you love her and all, but get your ass on the field!" Coach yelled and he pulled away and ran onto the field**

**"You love him don't you?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, with all my heart." I say and the game started and Stiles was doing- uh you want me to be honest? Terrible! He hasn't caught a ball, and people keep knocking him down "Come on, Stiles." I whisper to myself and I see Isaac run on the field "Oh thank god." I mumble and I see Isaac knocking people down, so Scott could get in the game, Huh that's smart, but then I see Isaac get knocked down by Jackson "Crap." I mumble, cause he probably got scratched and I see Stiles catch the ball and he just started running and he stopped at the goal**

**"Stilinski! Shoot it. Shoot the ball! Shoot it, you idiot!" Coach yelled**

**"Shoot it! Stiles, shoot it!" I yell and he threw it and he got a goal and we all cheered and I saw the score and it was '8 to 9' and Stiles kept scoring goals and I stood up from my bench and I was cheering him on and he looked over at me and smiled and I smiled back, then we won, and everyone ran to the field and so did I and then the lights went out and people started screaming "What the hell?" I ask**

**"Come on." Stiles said and grabbed my hand and we started to run, but then Gerard caught us and grabbed my arm**

**"Get off!" I yell and he just grabbed Stiles and dragged us somewhere, Oh my god someone help me!**


	12. 12: Masterplan

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Ow, ow. Ow. Ow." Me and Stiles said and Gerard threw me and I fell**

**"Ow." I say and I went to find the light switch and I flip it to 'On' and I see Boyd and Erica 'Oh my god!' I thought and I went over to them and they told me not to "Shh.” I whisper and I got shocked when I tried to help them “Ow!" I yell and I see Gerard walk down here**

**"They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." Gerard said**

**"What are you doing with them?" I ask**

**"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha's too strong." Gerard said**

**"Okay. So what are you doing with me and Mattera? Because Scott can find us, all right? He knows our scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find us even if we were buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine." Stiles said oh that's gross**

**"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?" Gerard said**

**"I think I might prefer more of a still life or landscape, you know? What - what are you, 90? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room." Stiles said and Gerard punched him and kept punching him**

**"Stop! Stop!" I yell, and he didn't stop until Stiles was beaten really bad**

**"Do you always cry?" Gerard asked me and I felt tears running down my face "Mr. Stilinski, I don't know how you deal with this girl cause she is annoying." Gerard said and he grabbed my arm and I started fighting his grip and I jerked away from him "Hmm, you're strong." Gerard told me**

**"Get the fuck away from me, does Argent know you're doing this?" I ask talking about Argent and he just walked out "Let's get out of here." I say and I pulled Stiles up and he looked terrible and we just went to his house.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh, come on, Stiles. Where the hell are you?" Stilinski asked and I saw my mom**

**"Where are you Mattera?" Mom asked**

**"I'm here." I say and Stilinski looked over and so did my mom and my mom ran to me and hugged me**

**"It's okay. Dad, it's okay." Stiles said "Who did it?" Stilinski asked talking about his face**

**"It's okay. It was just a couple kids from the other team. You know, they were really pissed about losing and I was - I was mouthing off, you know. The next thing I know -" Stiles said trying to calm his father down**

**"Who was it?" Stilinski asked really mad**

**"Dad, I don't know. I didn't even see them really." Stiles said**

**"I want descriptions." He told Stiles**

**"Look, dad, come on. It's not even that bad." Stiles said to him "I - I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I'll personally go down there, and I'm gonna pistol - whip these little bastards!" Stilinski exclaimed**

**"Dad! I just - I said I was okay." Stiles said and Stilinski gave his son a hug and I pulled away from my mom**

**"Can I talk to you?" I ask and she nods and we walk out of the room**

**"So what did you-" She said but I cut her off**

**"Why did Dad leave?" I ask**

**"Mattera, we just kept fighting." She told me**

**"Mom, was it because of me?" I ask feeling tears roll down my face**

**"Oh, no, Mattera it wasn't, it just he kept coming home drunk and he was threatening, he was gonna take you with him." She told me, while wiping the tears off of my face, and I hug her**

**"Mom, we need a supernatural, expert right now." I say and she laughs**

**"What you dealing with?" She asked**

**"Kanima." I say and she winces**

**"Kanima, what bastards." She said and I hear my phone buzz and I open it and I see something I didn't not expect to see**

**"Stiles, you're gonna wanna read this!" I called and I ran back into his room**

**"What?" He asked and I showed him**

**"I'm going to help him." I say**

**"What? Mattera, you hate the guy." He told me**

**"I don't care, I'm going to help." I say**

**"See, that's the problem. You - you don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind. You see, death doesn't happen to you, Mattera. It happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now without you in it? Huh? And look at my face, huh? Come on, you actually think this was meant to hurt me?” Stiles snapped and ranted and I flinch back as I thought he would hit me, and he took notice of that “Um - I'm so sorry." He told me and I felt tears roll down my cheeks**

**"I'm calling Lydia." I say and I walk out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I ask**

**"Just trust me!" He exclaimed and he speed up and he drove into the wall and hit Jackson 'What the fuck?' I thought**

**"Did I get him? Whoa!" Stiles said, and Jackson had hissed at us and Stiles screamed bloody murder and we got out and I started coughing from all the dust**

**"Jackson! Jackson." Lydia said**

**"Lydia." Stiles said and she held up a key**

**"Wait." I say and I saw Jackson's skin go back to normal**

**"Do you - do you still -" Jackson said**

**"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Lydia said and I saw him collapse in her arms and she started crying**

**"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked**

**"He can't be far." Argent said then I saw Jackson wake up and Lydia backed away and I saw him get claws and I see fangs and the glowing eyes, huh I guess he's a werewolf now and she ran up and hugged him, and I feel some tears of joy run down my face**

**"Scratched my jeep." Stiles said and I chuckle and I walk over to the jeep with him.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We drive on the field and we get out "So you really think she's gonna come back to you?" I ask**

**"Yeah, I know she is.” Scott told me What about you and Lydia?" Scott asked**

**"Oh, that's over, I got Mattera." Stiles said and I roll my eyes and smile**

**"Why don't you just marry Mattera?" Scott asked and I laugh**

**"Yeah, okay. Why don't you just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy." Stiles told him**

**"Hey, you know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started." Scott said**

**"What do you mean?" I ask**

**"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing." Scott said then what are me and Stiles?**

**"Dude, you still got me and Mattera." Stiles said**

**"I had you two before." Scott said**

**"Yeah, and you still got us. Okay? It's a life fulfilled." I say**

**"Very." Scott said**

**"Now remember, no wolf powers." Stiles said getting ready to take a shot**

**"Got it." Scott said**

**"No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing - none of that crap, okay?" Stiles said**

**"Okay. Come on." Scott told him**

**"You promise?" Stiles asked**

**"Take the damn shot, already!" I exclaim and Stiles threw the ball and Scott caught it and Stiles got annoyed**

**"I said no wolf powers!" Stiles said out of annoyance and I laugh**


End file.
